


I Could Never Hate You

by Kinkunis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is a sad boi and should be protected at all costs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkunis/pseuds/Kinkunis
Summary: After discovering that Keith is part Galra, he takes it upon himself to deal with the fact alone, only because he thinks, no, he knows, his teammates hate him.Alternatively; the one where Lance comforts a sobbing Keith.





	I Could Never Hate You

The red paladin's blade swings away, barely missing the target in that stood in front of him. With his balance off track, he's struck with the sharp pain of a laser shot to his left side. It happened quicker than he could even fathom; he finds himself lying on the cold steel ground, gun pressed to his chest. "Training off," he calls breathlessly, and soon enough, the hologram he had been fighting along vanished. 

This wasn't a usual thing for Keith, or at least, not until recently. He had not long ago faced the trials in the Blade of Marmora, which answered his question of why he had a blade much similar to those of the Galra Empire; he himself was half-Galra. He wasn't sure how to deal with this newfound information himself, and Allura  
wasn't helping even a little bit. As a matter of fact, she made it harder on him with constant daggers for glares and giving him the silent treatment during any plans for missions. He didn't feel like he was trusted anymore. 

Keith slumps against the wall, sinking down onto the ground with his knees pressed harshly into his chest. He feels his eyes burning as he tastes his salty tears on his own lips. His heavy sobs echo throughout the training deck, and he prays to any Gods out there that no one hears him. But apparently, he was either too late to pray or they also had something against him. Whatever the hell it was, he wasn't exactly disappointed to see who he did, standing in the doorway idly. 

"Keith," Lance says, his voice steady but seasoned with concern. He treads over to where the smaller boy was sitting, and he flops down next to him, barely keeping a shoulder's distance. 

For a while, Lance remains silent, but he makes sure his presence is known with a few light brushes of their fingers, but they never interlocked. The small gestures meant the whole galaxy to Keith, not that he would ever in his lifetime admit that to Lance, but he would allow himself to enjoy it. That was, until Lance withdrew his hands and opened his mouth to kill the awkward silence. 

"Hey," Lance starts up, his voice wavering ever-so-slightly. "What's wrong?" 

Keith knew by this point it was pointless to lie to Lance; he had seen him with his knees puckered up to his chest and his eyes raw from crying. So instead, he lets the words flow. "This.. this whole half-Galra thing." 

Lance nods along, letting the raven-haired boy know he would need to elaborate. Lance really was a little thick sometimes. 

"Allura," he states bitterly, the princess' name feeling sour as it rolls off of his tongue. "Ever since he incident on the Blade of Marmora, where I found out that I was half-Galra, she's been.." his voice is halted by a silent sob cutting out of his throat. "She hates me, Lance."

"Keith.." Lance's voice is soft laced with something Keith can't put his finger on.. was it pity? No, it was something else. Definitely. 

"Lance," he stares directly and intensely in Lance's baby blue eyes. "You know what the empire did to her people. Now that she knows I'm one of them—she.. she can't stand to look at me!"

"Keith—"

"I'm not even sure Shiro can look at me without flinching!" Keith cries, and his voice cracks. "Everyone.. they all hate me!"

"Would you just listen to me?!" Lance shouts and Keith visibly flinches, but he quiets down, other than the sobs escaping his throat.

"Look, Keith," Lance says, his tone easier this time. "It's just gonna take some adjusting for everyone, but no one hates you.. especially not me." 

The last statement of his sentence was only a whisper, but Keith heard it. Clearly. It rang through his ears as he tried to figure out just what the fuck Lance could be implying. Well, that was until Lance's mouth was on his in a slow, but passionate movement. 

As they pulled apart for air, Lance stated "I love you," as he pulled Keith in for a tight hug.

And in that moment, Keith felt as if everything was actually going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Honestly I know it's short and not one of my best works, but it took me a while to write this one and it's not the worst?? Really it was just a test to see how rusty i am.
> 
> But lemme know what you guys think!!


End file.
